College Dinner Party
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: 11 years after the film, 18-year-old Sherman and Penny will be leaving to separate colleges. Mr. Peabody invites the Petersons over for one last dinner party to celebrate. How will the parents and the young couple cope with their impending departure? A ShermanxPenny story, composed of three chapters. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Arrival

**College Dinner Party - Chapter 1 of 3: Arrival**

Mr. Peabody proudly gazed at the wall of framed pictures that chronicle his and Sherman's life together, from the newspaper article of Sherman's controversial adoption to his high school graduation photo taken under a shady oak tree. The tall, red-headed boy wore a maroon gown and cap, and was holding his diploma with pride. The dog father could not believe that his beloved son is already 18 years old and headed to college in two days. It felt like only yesterday that he found the boy abandoned and crying on the street and did not hesitate to adopt him.

On the wall beside the graduation photo is a picture of Sherman and his friend Penny Peterson during their senior prom only a few months ago. The dignified Sherman wore a sky blue tuxedo while the striking Penny wore a glittery red dress. Sherman and Penny, once rivals, but now the best of friends, had started dating sophomore year of high school, which Mr. Peabody foresaw many years prior during their escape from Ancient Egypt when Sherman displayed signs of jealousy over King Tut's affection toward the girl.

During the past 11 years, Sherman has grown into a slim, handsome, and bright young man, almost three times taller than his father. As for Penny, she has matured into a beautiful, compassionate young woman, greatly resembling her mother, Patty. She has also become an older sister. Three years after the WABAC incident, Paul and Patty welcomed a son; Percy Peterson, who resembles Paul and looks up to Sherman like a brother.

The Peabodys and Petersons became close friends after that fateful day 11 years ago, and they have met regularly for several dinner parties since then; discussing several matters and overall enjoying themselves. With Sherman and Penny departing to separate schools in a few days, it was only proper for Mr. Peabody to invite the Petersons over for one last dinner party in order to celebrate their children's future. Just a few minutes ago, Mr. Peabody finished cooking the dinner. What is on the menu? The very first meal he served The Petersons; roasted quail, steamed crab, and Baked Alaska.

His farewell to Sherman inevitable, Mr. Peabody fought back tears, until Sherman appeared behind him.

"What's up, Mr. Peabody?" The teenage Sherman said, his voice matured deeper. The boy wore a sky blue polo shirt and blue jeans, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sherman." Mr. Peabody sniffled, "Dinner's ready and the Petersons should be arriving soon."

"That's good to hear, but..." Sherman asked, kneeling down to his father's height, "You're sad about me leaving, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Sherman." Mr. Peabody touched his son's shoulder, "But that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. You're going to Harvard, that's the most prestigious university in the country. I just want you to know that I'm always there for you even when I'm physically not."

"Thanks, dad." Sherman hugged his father, "I was just worried you might think I'll forget about you. After everything you've done for me, that won't happen at all. I love you, Mr. Peabody."

"I love you, too, Sherman." Mr. Peabody squeezed his son in his arms tight, shedding a tear and letting it run down his fur.

* * *

The penthouse elevator opened nearby, revealing the Petersons; Paul, Patty, Penny, and Percy. Sherman's eyes glistened at the sight of his girlfriend, who wore a pink ruffle neck blouse, tight black pants, and high heels.

_"She's so beautiful..." _A lovestruck Sherman thought. "Penny!" He stood up and raced toward the elevator.

"Sherman!" Penny chimed, attacking the boy with a hug and kissing his lips, which Sherman gladly returned. Sherman and Penny have not seen eachother for a few weeks due to Penny visiting family out of town. A disgusted Percy stuck his tongue out over their display of affection, while Mr. Peabody and the Peterson seniors exchanged merry smiles. At this point, Sherman and Penny do not mind hugging or kissing in front of their parents, knowing they have their upmost blessing.

"Welcome!" Mr. Peabody greeted, "You're just in time, dinner's ready!"

"Great, I'm starving!" Paul said, "Ready to eat, Percy?"

"You bet, dad!" The 8-year-old boy grinned.

"That's my boy." Paul chuckled. The father and son strutted to the dining room with their stomaches rumbling.

"Those men are always hungry." Patty rolled her eyes, "Thanks for all this, Mr. Peabody. It's very nice to have one more dinner party before our kids head off to school."

"It's my pleasure, Patty." Mr. Peabody replied walking with her to the dining room, "I figured Sherman would want to see Penny before leaving too. They've got a long distance relationship ahead of them." Mr. Peabody and Patty looked back at the young couple. Sherman and Penny, eager to meet again, starred lovingly at eachother and shared a passionate second kiss. _"To think when they were seven years old they wanted nothing to do with eachother. It's amazing where they're relationship has gone."_

"They're so adorable together." Patty squealed, "My little Penny's strong, I know she'll be able to handle the long distance thing. Her laptop has a webcam and that Skype app, they'll be able to chat often."

"I'm positive Sherman will cope just fine as well." Mr. Peabody agreed, "Ever since our first dinner party, they've been inseparable. Sherman, Penny, are you coming?" The dog called over to them, interrupting their embrace.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied after breaking the kiss, "We're right behind you." Sherman and Penny followed Mr. Peabody and Patty to the dining room, the boy's arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I'm so glad Mr. Peabody invited us over." Penny said, "With all the packing I have to do I didn't know how else I was gonna see you."

"Hard to believe we've reached this point in our lives, huh?" Sherman said, "College. Boy, oh boy."

"If only I got accepted to Harvard as well." Penny frowned, "That way we wouldn't have to worry about this long distance relationship."

"Penny, we've talked about this..." Sherman responded with a hint of concern.

"I know, Sherman." Penny sighed, "It's just we haven't seen eachother in two weeks and now in a few days it'll be two months. Do you get me?"

"So little time, I understand." Sherman nodded, "We've got Skype, though. It'll work out."

"I suppose." Penny looked at the boy, "Promise to call me a few times every week?"

"Of course." Sherman smiled. In response, Penny hugged Sherman's arm and nuzzled her head on his shoulder, "Let's not keep the other waiting." With that, Sherman led Penny into the dining room.

**To be continued...**

******__****Check out my MPaS one-shot collection "The Six of Us" and my other MPaS stories "Ice Skating", "You Saved My Life", "Payback", "Desert Blossom" and "Sherman Watched Frozen". Cheers!**


	2. Dinner

_**I apologize for not updating in so long. Real world responsibilities have held me back. I'll try my best to update sooner for now on, but I'm not making any promises.**_

**College Dinner Party - Chapter 2 of 3: Dinner**

The Peabodys and Petersons, with their stomachs rumbling, gathered around the dining room table and took their seats. Sitting in front of them are two gigantic steel platters, one containing a mountain of roasted quails, and another with stacks of steamed crab. Beside the platters rested a large bowl containing sautéed vegetables with a trail of visible steam spiraling upward. As for beverages, Mr. Peabody served wine to Paul, Patty, and himself, milk for Percy, and water for Sherman and Penny.

"You've truly outdone yourself this time, Peabody." Paul gazed at the delicious food, smacking his lips. He could already taste it.

"It's the same meal we had at our first dinner party." Penny chimed, "Remember, Sherman?"

"How could I forget?" Sherman replied, "That very night we became the best of friends, and look where we are now?" Penny giggled and lovingly placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"BLECH!" Percy exclaimed with a fake retch, earning himself an angry glare from his older sister. Sherman only chuckled, knowing how young and naive Percy is. Sooner or later, Percy's thoughts on romance will vastly mature.

"So nostalgic." Patty clapped excitedly, "Good thinking, Mr. Peabody!"

"Why thank you." Peabody smiled, "I also made Basked Alaska for desert, your favorite."

"Splendid." Paul said, "Shall we dig in?"

"Of course!" Peabody raised his wine glass, "To Sherman and Penny and the best of luck with their college education!" Sherman, Penny, Paul, Patty, Percy raised their glasses and gently clinked them together to seal the toast. With that, the six served themselves their long-awaited meals, plopping a quail, crab, and spoonful of sautéed vegetables onto their plates.

"Is this chicken?" Percy curiously poked the quail on his plate with a fork.

"It's quail, Percy." Paul said after he swallowed from crab meat, "But it tastes like chicken, give it a try." That was all Percy needed to hear. The eight-year-old boy ferociously gorged himself with the greasy bird meat using his bare hands like a primitive beast.

"Percy!" Patty hissed, "Manners. Use a fork for Heaven's sake!"

"Sorry, Mom..." Percy looked away awkwardly and cleaned the grease off his face with a napkin. His rambunctious nature amused Peabody, Sherman, Penny, and Paul who proceeded to laugh out loud. Patty, who found Percy's behavior rude, rolled her eyes at their reactions.

"Perhaps we should take Percy to medieval times where it was socially acceptable to eat with your hands, eh Sherman?" Peabody said.

"Good one, Mr. Peabody." Sherman chuckled as he ate some vegetables.

Minutes went by with casual conversation and joyous dinner consuming. The mountain of quail decreased in size overtime, as did the stacks of crab. Before they knew it, all of the sautéed vegetables have been devoured. The six wanted to save room for Baked Alaska, therefore they decided to put an end to their main course, leaving Mr. Peabody with a plethora of leftover food to stuff in his refrigerator.

"I'll go fetch the Baked Alaska." Mr. Peabody said, quickly exiting the dining room. As they waited for the dog-father to return with dessert. Regardless of Peabody's temporary absence, Paul kept the conversation going, turning his focus on Sherman.

"Harvard, huh?" Paul said to him.

"Yes, sir." Sherman nodded, "Just like my dad."

"Which school?" Patty asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Engineering and Applied Sciences." Sherman said, "Ever since I was little I've wanted to follow in Mr. Peabody's footsteps. As his son, I'm also the heir of Peabody Industries. I'm gonna need to live up to my father's potential in order to run his company in the future, study at the same school he attended and become him in order to keep his legacy alive. It's my lifelong goal."

"That's very thoughtful, Sherman." Penny smiled sweetly at him.

"Now that's confidence." Paul nodded, "I like that, Sherman."

"You've got so much of your father in you already." Patty said, "You'll do great."

"Yeah, good luck, Sherman!" Percy cheered.

"Thanks everyone." Sherman rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "That's awfully kind." Little did Sherman and the Petersons know, Mr. Peabody heard the entire conversation outside the door. It warmed the dog's heart knowing Sherman's ambition is to carry on his name and work. He raised Sherman well, proving the wicked Ms. Grunion and her bigoted view on canines and their incapable role as fathers wrong. Peabody sniffled and pushed the door open, carrying a tray of six dishes containing Baked Alaska, which is cake and ice cream trapped within a browned meringue dome, surrounded by caramel, and snowed with powdered sugar.

"Look at that." Paul rubbed his hands together, "You're gonna love this, Percy. Peabody's Baked Alaska is out of this world!"

"I thought I was stuffed until now. I'm going in!" Percy said taking a spoonful of the Baked Alaska and drowning in its mesmerizing taste. With that, Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Paul, and Patty proceeded to eat their dessert along with him.

"Patty, would you like to take a copy of my recipe home?" Peabody offered after swallowing the first bite of his Baked Alaska.

"Sure, if that's okay." Patty responded.

"It's not problem at all." Peabody said, "I've wrote several cook books, so it's not like my recipes are top secret or anything. You're more than welcome."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Peabody." Patty chimed, "Thanks so much!"

"Are you two ready for that long-distance relationship?" Paul asked his daughter and Sherman.

"We've got everything we need." Sherman replied, "Laptops with webcams, Skype, an organized calendar of online dates. We should be all set."

"That's good to hear." Paul nodded, "When I was growing up, we didn't have computers. In college, me and my girlfriend then couldn't keep up with a long-distance relationship. All we had were lousy telephones that barely worked. I found out she cheated on me with another guy at her school and it was over just like that. But soon I found my dear Patty and here we are today. I'm sure you two will manage better than I did with the long-distance mumbo jumbo, now that you have technology by your side. That's for sure."

"Yeah, no doubt." Sherman smiled weakly. Beside him, Penny stared at her Baked Alaska with all of the confidence drained out of her system. Her father's story did have a happy ending, but knowing that the long-distance relationship he had failed immediately, she worried the same could possibly happen between her and Sherman. What if Sherman ended up cheating on her like Paul's girlfriend did to him?

_"Get it together, Penny. It's just a story. It'll work out just fine. Sherman said so." _Penny thought, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Penny?" Peabody asked, "You've barely eaten your dessert."

"Oh, I'm all set, Mr. Peabody." Penny said, "Just taking it slow, ate a big dinner, you know?"

"I understand." The dog replied, "Take all the time you need." It proved very difficult to Penny due to her sudden anxiety, but minutes later she finished her Baked Alaska along with the others. Mr. Peabody collected the dessert plates and handed everyone an after-dinner mint to freshen their breath. Regardless of dinner ending, the conversation was still alive. "So, Miss Peterson." Mr. Peabody spoke again, "I hear from Sherman you'll be attending Gettysburg College in Pennsylvania."

"Y-yeah." Penny nodded, "History and Education. I want to teach."

"A teacher, eh? A very good career choice." Mr. Peabody smiled, "I know from day one Sherman met you, mind the negative outcome, that you are very knowledgeably of history. You'll do very well as a teacher, Miss Peterson. Who knows, you may end up teaching at Susan B. Anthony Elementary."

"Thanks Mr. Peabody." Penny smiled a little, "That's a possibility."

"Massachusetts and Pennsylvania are pretty far away." Paul said, "Make sure you lovebirds two keep in contact."

"Yes, Dad..." Penny growled. It was getting to her again. The worry of losing Sherman. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She visioned herself waiting in front of her laptop screen in her dorm room at Gettysburg College, waiting for Sherman to log into Skype for their online date, only for Sherman to not show up. Upon confronting him another day online, Sherman messages "I'm sorry, Penny. This isn't working out the way I thought. I found someone else, and we have a lot in common. This long distance relationship wasn't such a good idea. I hope we can still remain friends." Sherman logs out. Back in reality, Penny began to sweat, the vision haunting her emotions. "EXCUSE ME?" Penny said out loud.

"Y-yeah, Penny?" Patty asked, wondering why Penny's tone was louder than usual.

"I need to use the bathroom." She responded quickly, "Is that okay, Mr. Peabody?"

"Of course." Mr. Peabody nodded, "Help yourself." Penny stood up and sped out of the dining room. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Is something the matter with Penny?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure." Patty replied, "She sounded really off."

"What's wrong with her?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Something's up." Sherman said, "I'm gonna see if she's alright."

"You do that, Sherman." Mr. Peabody let his son go, "Penny seems stressed. It must be the pre-college effect. You should be the one to talk to her."

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody." Sherman stood up, "I'll be back." Sherman exited the dining room and search for Penny, who he believes did not have an urgent use for the bathroom.

"Paul, Patty, Percy, if you would follow me to the lounge, I'll play some songs I wrote for piano recently." Mr. Peabody said, trying to take their mind off the teenagers, "I'd like you three to be my first listeners before I perform in a few months."

"Sure, why not?" Patty lit up, "Come on, you two!" Paul and Percy shrugged at Patty's spontaneous excitement followed the two into the lounge for after-dinner entertainment. Meanwhile, Sherman worriedly searched the hallways for Penny. He checked both bathrooms and found nobody occupying them.

"Where could she be?" Sherman whispered to himself, "This is not like Penny." Suddenly, he heard a faint noise coming from around the corner near Sherman's room. He cautiously followed it and saw Penny on the other end of the hall, hunched down by the wall, covering his face. She was crying.

**To be concluded...**

******_Check out my MPaS one-shot collection "The Six of Us" and my other MPaS stories "Ice Skating", "You Saved My Life", "Payback", "Desert Blossom" and "Sherman Watched Frozen". Cheers!_**


	3. Goodbyes

**College Dinner Party - Chapter 3 of 3: Goodbyes**

"Penny?" Sherman cooed. She continued to sob quietly against the wall. "Penny!" Sherman hurried after his girlfriend across the hall. "What's wrong? He asked, kneeling down, "Why are you crying?" Penny only sniffled. The swelling in her throat, caused by her weeping, proved it difficult to respond with words. "Come on, let's go to my room." The boy guided Penny (who was reluctant to stand up) around the corner into his bedroom, which had matured into a traditional teenager's room over the years. The last thing Sherman wanted was the Petersons finding their daughter crying, let alone his father, Mr. Peabody. After leaving the door slightly open, Sherman sat Penny down on his bed. She looked devastated, her face soaked of tear streams partially tainted by her eyeliner. "Penny, what's the matter? Please tell me."

"Nothing." She refused to make eye-contact with the boy.

"It sure didn't seem like nothing." Sherman shook his head in disbelief, "What was all that about in the dining room? You raised your voice and sped out all of the sudden. Mr. Peabody seemed to notice something was off, so did your parents and little brother."

"Fine." Penny sighed, "If you must know..."

"What?" Sherman shrugged, demanding an explanation.

"I'm scared." Penny finally looked at Sherman.

"Scared?" Sherman repeated, "Of what? College? The campus life will grow on you, you just have to give it time. Also, we have the technology and our organized Skype date schedule, so we can keep in contact."

"No!" Penny snapped, "I'm scared that some Harvard slut will steal you away!" Penny began sob again, but only a little. Sherman was appalled. Never has Penny used such language. It festered in his mind and left him speechless. "I feared this immediately after dad told that story about his old girlfriend. I'm afraid something could happen at any moment when we're not together, far away in different schools. I don't want to lose you, Sherman. I...I love you." Sherman blinked and Penny took notice. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sherman. I didn't mean to use that word...that "S" word, I mean."

"Don't worry about it." Sherman replied, "You're obviously stressed."

"I can't help it." Penny said, "A huge part of me still thinks this long distance relationship will end in disaster. Dad's did when he was in college. Dammit, why did he have to tell that story. I wouldn't be acting up like this if he didn't!" Penny took a second to breath, maintaining her composure. "Sorry, I cursed again."

"You don't need to apologize, Pen." Sherman gently felt her shoulder, "But what you need to do now is have faith." Penny slowly made eye-contact with Sherman once again, listening intently. "Have faith in this relationship. Have faith in me. I would never in my life leave you for someone else. I won't allow such a thing. You're a smart, beautiful, and sincere girl and a big part of my life. I don't even want to imagine losing you. I love you, too, Penny. Please be brave. It'll work out." Penny slowly cracked a smile, touched by what her boyfriend said. The tears began to cascade down her cheeks again, but of joy, not sadness. She leaned toward Sherman, her lips meeting his for the third time of her visit. Sherman was not prepared for another kiss, widening his eyes as a result, but he slowly closed them and kissed her back.

"Sherman, how lucky am I to have you?" Penny said after letting go of the kiss, "So assuring and compassionate. Why did I ever bully you back in the day?" Sherman only chuckled, wiping away Penny's tears, and dragging her into another passionate kiss, the memories of their youth racing across his mind, from Penny trapping him in a headlock in school to Penny trapping him with a hug in the park.

* * *

Their tender moment was interrupted by the creaking of a nearby door. Sherman and Penny immediately took notice.

"Shoot!" Whispered a young, familiar voice.

"Is anybody there?" Sherman asked. There was only silence. Next to him, Penny growled.

"Percy!" Penny hissed, "You little cretin, show yourself!" A few seconds later, The door opened and a guilt-ridden Percy revealed himself, "What were you doing spying on us?!"

"I was not spying!" Percy argued, "Mom and dad sent me to find you."

"Oh please, shower me with your excuses." Penny rolled her eyes.

"It's true!" Percy clenched his teeth, "I swear!"

"Okay, you two." Sherman spoke up, "Relax, I'm sure Percy did not mean to eavesdrop, but Percy, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough." The boy resembling a young Paul Peterson twiddled his thumbs, somewhat effected by the conversation he just heard. Sherman and Penny exchanged worried looks. "Sherman's right, Penny. You just have to be brave. I may be your little brother who takes pleasure in annoying you, but it breaks my heart to see you so unhappy. Please be strong, I don't want anything to come between you and Sherman. He's my family too." Sherman smiled at Percy, reminding him of himself 11 years ago. Penny remained speechless, staring at her little brother with glistening eyes. In a rare occurrence, Penny stood up and approached Percy, kneeled down and hugged him. Percy gladly returned it.

"You're a little cretin, Percy. But you're my little cretin. A sweet one as a matter of fact." Penny smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sis." Percy grinned. Out of nowhere, Penny planted a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"BLACH!" Percy exclaimed, wiping his cheek vigorously as he fled to the living room of the penthouse, causing Sherman and Penny to laugh out loud.

"Nice one, Pen." Sherman snickered. Penny turned to Sherman and winked.

* * *

Sherman and Penny, holding hands, rejoined Mr. Peabody and the Petersons in the living room, where Mr. Peabody was finishing up an upbeat tune on his grand piano. Paul and Patty applauded the dog's musical skill.

"Ah, welcome back!" Mr. Peabody greeted the couple, "How are you feeling, Miss Peterson?"

"Never better." Penny giggled, leaning against Sherman with affection.

"Wonderful." Mr. Peabody smiled, "Glad to hear it. How about another song, I wrote this one specifically for the young couple. Care to join, you two?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman replied, "How about you, Pen?" Penny looked at Sherman, then at Mr. Peabody, her mother, father, and little brother, who all awaited a response. Penny, with a merry grin, only nodded. After a few hours of musical admiration and friendly conversation regarding college education and current events, it was time to part ways. Sherman and Mr. Peabody followed the Petersons out to the lobby of the Peabody Industries building.

"You coming, Penny?" Percy called after his sister by the door, where her parents awaited also.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Penny replied. Her family waved Mr. Peabody and Sherman goodbye and exited the building to their car. Expecting a sensitive moment, Mr. Peabody left his son and his girlfriend alone in the lobby, returning to his penthouse via elevator.

"So are you still nervous?" Sherman asked, "About this whole long distance thing?" Penny thought about it, but shook her head.

"Nah, I'm convinced." Penny said, "I just gotta have faith, that's all, right?" Sherman only smiled at her, "Promise to call me on Skype every week, like we planned?" She wiggled a finger at him sternly.

"Of course." Sherman nodded. They shared one final kiss on the lips. A single tear raced down both of their faces.

"I love you, Penny." Sherman hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"And I love you, too, Sherman." Penny sniffled, hugging him back. They eventually let go and Penny headed for the exit. She opened the door, but paused, turning to stare at Sherman who stood alone in the empty lobby.

"Good luck at Harvard." Penny winked.

"Good luck at Gettysburg." Sherman winked back. The door closed and Penny was gone seconds later. Sherman, alone, pondered around the lobby, halls, and rooms of Peabody Industries, visioning his adult-self with the company in his grasp, carrying on his father's legacy with his future wife Penny Peabody by his side.

**The End**

**_Hope you enjoyed this story. Check out my other MPaS stories when you get the chance. Sorry for the updating delays the past few months. More stories coming soon!_  
**


End file.
